


Turbulent

by sableflynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Non-Consensual Touching, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableflynn/pseuds/sableflynn
Summary: Felicia gets to go outside.
Kudos: 10





	Turbulent

Felicia stood at the window, one hand pressed against the frame. If she focused just right, she could see past her reflection and out into the world beyond. Just a few feet away. A million miles away, for all the difference it made.

It was raining. Through the twilight mist, she could see the trees shudder with raindrops, the distant lake choppy and shrouded with fog. So faintly, through the thick glass, she could hear the steady whisper of the rain. She could almost _feel_ it.

She couldn’t feel it, though. She hadn’t felt rain in—how long? Weeks? _Months?_ How long had it been since she’d walked in the rain, smelt the freshly-turned earth of the city gardens, splashed in puddles reflecting the glow of the lamplight, kissed Elyse under their bright red umbrella? 

How long had it been since she’d been _free?_

She didn’t know when he entered the room. She awoke to his presence slowly, her mind trying to put off the inevitable. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his head coming to rest atop hers in a mock-comforting gesture. 

“What are you thinking about?” Volkan asked.

She couldn’t answer him. She couldn’t let him take these memories from her and twist them until he could hurt her with them, like he did with everything else in her life. She swallowed down whatever words she had and stared past their reflection at the trees, the rain, the glow of the sunset behind the clouds. 

He moved one hand to stroke through her hair. “You miss it, don’t you,” he murmured. “The rain.” She shut her eyes, as if doing so would block out his voice, his touch. _How does he always read me like a book?_

Then he took a step back from her, turning her around to face him. “Come with me.” He left the room without waiting to see if she’d follow. She knew better than to ignore him, and he knew she knew.

She followed him from her room, down the winding hallway echoing with the sound of rain, through the thick wooden door that led to his own bedroom. Dread coiled in her chest as they approached the room, spiking into a cold panic as she saw his bed, her muscles already tensing in anticipation of the touches and the _pain_ —but Volkan ignored the bed, moving instead to the windowed double doors that led onto a balcony. He pushed them open and stepped out, glancing back at her over his shoulder with an easy smile on his face. 

She hesitated a bare second before stepping through the threshold onto the balcony. Immediately, she was overcome with sensations that had become almost foreign to her—the scent of the damp earth, the gentle kiss of the rain on her face, the unseasonably warm breeze tickling her skin. She almost sobbed at the feeling, shutting her eyes and allowing herself to drift away on the wind.

Then Volkan put an arm around her and pulled her close, and she remembered where she was. He guided her to the edge of the balcony, overlooking the forest, and her mind was consumed with the question of what price he would make her pay for this.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Volkan looked out over the forest, now bathed in the golden glow of sunset through rain clouds. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, loose, gentle. 

“It’s beautiful,” she agreed. Her hands clutched the stone railing of the balcony, so tight her knuckles turned white. Unconsciously, her gaze drifted to the ground far below. _I could end this all right now,_ she thought. _I could be gone before he could even move, and then he would never have me again._

 _I don’t want to die. I want to be_ free _._

Her hair and clothes were damp now from the light rain, and as the last of the day’s warmth began to fade, she shivered. Volkan glanced down at her, tightening his arm around her waist. “Are you cold already?” His tone chilled her more than the rain; it was the voice he used when he was having _fun,_ like he was in on a secret game no one else knew. Then she heard the clinking of metal and felt the cold cuff close around her wrist. 

“I thought you wanted to be out here,” he said as he looped the chain of the handcuffs around one of the columns of the balcony. She tried to back away—she couldn’t _not_ fight back, even when she knew it was useless—but he pressed her against the damp stone until he fastened the other cuff to her free wrist. 

The chain was looped low on the railing. She sank to the ground to relieve the strain on her wrists, her knees landing in small puddles formed in the uneven surface of the balcony. Volkan crouched next to her and wound a hand through her hair to pull her into a gentle kiss. “I’ll be back for you later,” he promised, rising and heading back towards the doors. At the threshold of the bedroom, he paused and turned back to look at her. He was silhouetted against the warm light from the room. 

Her mouth formed around the word _please,_ but she swallowed it down. He was watching her, waiting. He wanted to hear her beg. She wasn’t ready to give him that. Not yet. After a moment, he stepped inside and shut the door, leaving her alone in the rain.

She hunched over into herself, trying to shelter against the railing as much as possible. With the angle she was bound to the column, she couldn’t fully lie down, couldn’t quite relax her tense muscles. She sat with her head leaning on the column in a desperate bid to find some measure of comfort, but it was hard and unyielding. No matter how she positioned herself, all she could feel was the cold stone against her, the bite of the metal cuffs, the chill of the wind. And the rain, relentless.

It was coming down harder now, pelting her from every angle as it was buffeted by the winds. Her thin dress was completely soaked through. She wrapped her arms around her head as best she could to shield her face, but that just left her body exposed to the sharp bite of the rain and wind. As the storm grew, it overpowered all other sensations, until all she knew was the roar and the rain and the cold, so cold. 

She couldn’t sleep. She could barely _think._ Her mind was shutting itself down, overcome by her body’s need to be warm and dry and safe. The rain was a thousand needles piercing her bare skin, pricks of tiny icicles chilling her to the bone. How had she ever thought this was a warm night? The ice was deep inside her. She no longer had the energy to wish for warmth. All she could do was wait, and be cold. 

Gradually, after what could have been minutes or hours or days, the storm slowed to something more gentle, a return to the soft rainfall of the early evening. Then just a lingering drizzle. Then nothing. Felicia opened eyes that had been shut against the gale, waking from a lack of consciousness that wasn’t quite sleep. Morning sun was breaking through the clouds, a thin, weak light in the mist. Birdsong mixed with the sound of water dripping from the leaves of the trees. She still didn’t feel any warmer. 

The sound of the doors opening behind her was oddly loud in the still morning, and she forced herself to turn to look at Volkan. He was wearing a soft robe, his hair still mussed from sleep. He said nothing, just watched her with bright eyes as she shivered violently and rubbed her arms with numb fingers. She knew what he was waiting for.

“ _Please._ ” Her voice was barely a whisper. At once he was beside her, smoothing soaked hair back from her face, undoing the cuffs on her wrists. 

“You poor thing,” he murmured, gathering her up into his arms. The small fragment of her mind that still remembered she was a person rebelled against his touch, but the rest of her leaned into the warmth without thinking. He hummed with pleasure, holding her tight against him as he carried her into the house. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” He stepped inside and shut the door against the chill of the dawn. 


End file.
